


Angels are Pervs

by Destielwings



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: Clary is searching through her and her boyfriend's closet when she finds something of his that changes her perspective on him. The angels are eager for her to take advantage of the situation.





	Angels are Pervs

“Jace, where’s my old stele?” Clary’s voice rang through the quiet house. From somewhere Jace answered, “It should be in the back of my closet somewhere.”

Clary grunted once before stalking towards the object in question. The closet looked monstrous, how could Jace even need this much space. Clary shook her head once in frustration before rolling her sleeves up, this was gonna take a while.

An hour later Clary stood up wearily while cracking her back. She moaned once about the injustice of the task before reaching above her head to reach the back of the shelf. As she reached farther back her hand glanced off the side of something plastic. With a small burst of curiosity she reached forward and grasped the unknown box before pulling it down, it was an unmarked plastic bin. Clary carefully pried the lid free before gasping in surprise. The box was filled with dildos of practically every shape and size, how long had Jace been hiding this from her? She reached forward hesitantly and grabbed a silicone model in her hand, it was warm and rubbery, the wide girth barely fit her hand. Just as she was about to put the toy back in the bin a tingling in the back of her mind made her stop. The tingling grew unbearably fast, becoming a raging inferno of heavenly fire as a rune burned itself into her mind’s eye. Long graceful curves made looping arches that flowed into sharp angled lines, there was something beautiful about it, yet also dangerous. It was taboo in a dark and sexy way, like the inky blackness of the night sky. Clary knew exactly what it was for, with a smirk she grabbed her stele from her pocket and pulled her pants down. She placed the tip of the stele against her abdomen, right above the hot wetness of her core, already excited with the knowledge of what she was about to do, then she started to draw.

When Jace walked into his and Clary’s bedroom it was not his sexy girlfriend he found but an extremely handsome man with the same striking shade of strawberry blonde hair as Clary. Immediately Jace was on the defensive, “Where’s Clary?” His voice screamed out rough with fear. The man only smirked harder before running a hand through his messy auburn locks, the move was so eerily Clary that Jace was thrown for a minute. “I’m right here, Jace.”

At that moment the man lowered his pants to reveal a blazing new rune marking the unblemished skin of his abdomen, Jace couldn’t stop his mouth from watering as he saw the expanse of creamy skin, that’s when the realization hit him. He looked up quickly into the man’s piercing green eyes, eyes that he’d be able to know anywhere. “Clary?”

For the first time that night the man smiled a genuine smile before running a large well-muscled hand up the front of Jace’s shirt. “You learn quick. I found your stash of toys and from the vision of the new rune the angels burned in my mind they thought it was pretty hot almost as much as i did.” Jace did a double take before he whipped his head around at the sound of a zipper. Somehow in the span of time he had been thinking about the situation Clary had whipped her- no his shirt off along with his pants. Jace breathed deeply at the sight of the new male body before him. Clary’s body as a woman was perfection but this was a work of art. Hard lines of muscle ran along his arms and legs, his chest showed definition and a dusting of light hair that set Jace’s nerves on fire. But what really caught Jace’s attention was the trail of hair that led to the sizable bulge in his girlfriend’s-boyfriends? Boxers. Jace took one step forward before his shirt was suddenly being ripped off his body. He laughed as he caught Clary’s eager hand in his. Then he stepped forward and caught her mouth with his. The searing heat was the same but her lips were bigger and more firm, the difference had Jace feeling a little weak in the knees. Of course that was nothing compared to how he felt when Clary stepped back with a huge smirk and dropped her boxers. Jace’s mouth went completely dry as Clary’s huge cock sprang free. It was giant in length and girth, with large round balls hanging between his thighs. The fact that he was uncut had Jace itching to get his hands on the long shaft. Clary just smirked before dragging Jace with him towards the bed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
